Home
by simply.books7
Summary: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert misses Glibert Blythe. So when he comes home after 2 long years, her reaction is well... unexpected. Modern AU


Hey guys! I love the show 'Anne with an E' so I was like, whyyyyy not?Its a Modern AU btw. Hope you enjoy this one shot or two shot;-) **Anyway... Enjoy!**

Anne's **POV**

Its been 2 years since Gilbert has left. He went to go visit his mother in England. She had left his father a while back before he had died. I sighed. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss Gilbert dearly. It was only 2 weeks pior to us actually becoming friends and he just up and left! I don't blame him though. He had a good reason. But I don't even know when he's coming back... I took a shower and brushed my teeth. After rubbing my self dry, I threw on some jeans and looked for a shirt. Deep in my closet I found a deep blue hoodie that said 'Blythe' on the back. I smiled fondly when I remembered Gilbert had lended it to me before he left for I had forgotten my jacket while we were walking.I grabbed it and quickly pulled it over my head. I inhaled the scent. It smells like him. Cinnamon. We always face timed though. But it didn't fill in the need for me to see his face in person. I signed again and rushed downstairs to get breakfast. Marilla and Matthew had travled only yesterday and were coming back next week. It felt like everyone was leaving me. Not dear Dianna though. She was only around the corner. I looked at the time. 10:00. No one would be up by now on a Saturday. I decided I'd visit her later. I then slipped on my black sneakers and I grabbed and apple and went outside looking for a good climbing tree. I finally found one that had enough scope for imagination. I climbed up and sat on the sturdy branch closing my eyes and savoring the crisp taste of the apple. 2 minutes later I felt leaves crunching and a gust of wind blow across my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around and spotted a tall figure in the distance moving closer and closer. I squinted to get a better look at him/her. It was definitely a he. As he got closer I could see his face. I carefully studied it trying to reconize who he was. My eyes suddenly widened in surprise. By Golly it was Gilbert Blythe! I fell out of my tree, apple forgotten and landed on my hands. I brushed my self off. Gilbert had most definitely grown taller over the last 2 years. His untamable curls that I loved so dearly were even more curlier and his hazel eys alit with excitement. He most definitely became more manly and handsome, dear I say it, He was hot! In all my 16 years of living, Gilbert Blythe sure was a sight for sore eyes. Then something snapped. I don't know if it was from missing him or because the way my heart was swelling. I ran. I ran as fast as my long legs could take me and ran. I ran untill I stopped right in front of him. His expression was surprised. He stumbled back a couple when I lept into his arms hugging him tightly like I was afraid he'd float away and this was all a dream. His long slender but muscler hand wrapped around my waist holding me tightly. 17 sure did him good I thought even though my brain was mush at the moment.

"Tell me this isn't a dream" I whispered holding tighter. He chuckled his deep amazing chuckle.

"No. Its most definitely not a dream dear Anne" he replied his voice deep. Just hearing him say my name made my heart beat faster. I relaesed him a bit and looked into his startling hazel eyes that looked back at me. Then in a surge of courage I assume, he smashed his lips into mine. I was so surprised I laughed but i quickly responded. I felt him smile on my lips his lips soft and warm. I ran my fingers through his curls emmiting a soft groan from him. Our lips moved together faster, my lungs needing to breathe him in. He slowly sucked on my bottom lip causing me to moan. Our tongues fought for domince, his eventually winning as him warm, wet tounge swept over my mouth and lips. I moaned again his hand lightly touching the small of my back causing the hoodie to ride up. My hand lightly traced his jaw making him groan again. Realizing we needed air we slowly pulled apart. His hazel eyes were gleaming with love and bewilderment, his curls tousled and his lips swollen. He looked down at me even though I probably looked the very same I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"I think I love you Anne" Gilbert whispered softly. _Thump.Thump.Thump._

"I think I love you too Gilbert" I whispered back. He leaned down and kissed me this one full of love and how much he missed me. We pulled apart and he held my hand while we began to walk. Then suddenly, I remembered something. I hit him on his arm.

" Never leave me again!" I exclaimed partly mad the other amused at his scared face. He blushed bright red and became flustered.

"I'm so sorry Anne. I swear it will never happen again!" he stammered turning red again. I giggled and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I missed you" I said softly. He smirked.

"So much that you had to steal my hoodie for basketball. You know, I almost froze in England because of you!" he joked grinning. I rolled my eyes in fondness.

"Your so overdramatic Gil" I said smiling at him. He smiled.

"Only for you Anne. Only for you" he said smiling down me. I scoffed.

"London's turned you chessy" I said grinning.

"I know you love me though" He replied wrapping his arms around me. I pulled out of his release and jumped onto his back. His reflexes being quick I didn't drop. I felt him roll his eyes ans I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs over his torso.

"The oh so spontaneous Anne never changed" he said grinning.

"And because you aren't" I questioned.

"Whatever " he said scoffed. To mess with him I slowly started to kiss his neck slowly going down. He groaned.

"Anne if you keep doing that I'm going to drop you" he exclaimed. I smirked.

So I contiued. I felt his legs buckle.

"You wouldn't want to drop your girlfriend now would you?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Girlfriend?" he gulped.

"Boyfriend?" I mocked. He slowly put me down and turned to face me. Then he kissed me with so much passion, I felt my knees give out, so he lifted me up while kissing me. He has some strength I thought grinning on his lips. He then relased me and put me down holding my hand. He grinned triumphantly.

"Girlfriend" he exclaimed confidently. I grinned at him.

"Boyfriend" I replied kissing his cheek as we made our way inside Green Gables looking for something warm to drink because it was starting to get cold outside. I think my plan to visit Diane has to be cancelled. I only want to cuddle up with Gilbert and watch an movie together sipping hot chocolate...

 ** _How'd you like it? Was it good? or boring? Leave a review. Let me know if I should make a second chapter. Lol I might make one anyway. Byee __**


End file.
